1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handles, and more particularly to a reusable handle for use with package strapping material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Handles are on everything, from teacups to suitcases. In some cases, the handle protects our hands from extreme temperature. In other cases, the handle gives us the ability to pick up objects that otherwise would be difficult to grasp. Of course, as the object to be lifted becomes heavier, the importance of the handle increases.
Some objects, because of their physical size or because of their weight, are difficult to pick up and carry. Often, it is required to lash several objects together so that they can be carried as one bundle. Several traditional methods have been used for this, beginning with twine wrappings and extending through exotic straps of many different materials. Handles have been fashioned to slip over the twine to ease the burden of carrying heavy objects. These handles usually have circular eyes so that the twine, or rope, lashing will pass through the eyes of the handle making a secure structure. Typically, these handles become a permanent part of the lashing.
A mjor problem with these types of handles is that they are constructed from wire, with a loop at each end to engage the string, or rope, lashings. Not only are such handles not suited for use with straps, they are hard on hands and not sturdy enough for heavy or repeated usage.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a package handle which allows for easy insertion into existing lashing, regardless of the shape of the lashing, and which will not slip out of the lashing when the object is lifted or while the object is being carried.
A further need exists for a package handle which can be used for either rope or flat strapping and which is sturdy enough for use on many different packages and which is easily removable from a given package and which will not slip off a package while under load.
A further need exists for a package handle which can be used for either rope or flat strapping and which is easily moved from package to package, not easily released from a package while under load, and comfortable to grip even when used with heavy loads.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.